Hollywood
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) Steve: This time, it was only one vote. And that vote went to Bob Ross and Donald Trump, so they’re on the chopping block. Polar: Yay. EB: Hey, hey. Calm down. Donald Trump: If you guys vote me out, I’ll shut down the government again! Amaya: You’re literally sealing your own fate. Steve: It is now time to vote. (Everybody votes) EB: And the votes have come in, and it’s 10 - 2. Donald Trump, you have been evicted. Donald Trump: Well I hope you enjoyed having a functional government. Steve: Why would you even shut down the government? (Donald Trump walks out onto the stage) EB: Alright. So for today’s challenge, we’re going to Hollywood! You must make a movie with your partner, and for those soloing it may be harder. Anyways, whoever has the best movie when we go and watch them at premiere night wins. (A plane arrives outside in the courtyard) Steve: Also, we’re all flying first class. Polar: Okay this show actually rules. Amaya: I completely agree. (One short plane ride) Steve: Welcome to Hollywood! Squilliam: This is like where I want to live after I win this show. Bob Ross: What makes you think you’re gonna win? Squilliam: I meant if I win. EB: Everybody go to your film studio, each duo has been given one. Also, the three people who are solo will get to make a movie with Steve and myself. In order for one of them to get the nominator role, they will have to be the best actor. Steve: Good luck everybody, see you later today! (Everybody runs to film studios, and the camera goes to Amaya and The Sixth Doctor) Amaya: What if our movie is about time travel? The Sixth Doctor: Yes. (The camera pans to EB, Steve, Bob Ross, Larry, and Hoopla) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Let’s make a movie about the beach. EB: That could work, Larry is a lifeguard. Steve: Let’s start filming. (Camera pans to Squilliam and Squidina) Squidina: This movie is going great. Squilliam: Yeah, a romance movie between me and a bag of potatoes. I love it. Totally. Squidina: You sure? Squilliam: Yeah. (Camera pans to Poopla and Boxy) Poopla: Boxy, I’ll play everybody in this movie if you film. Boxy: (falls over) Poopla: Okay. (Camera pans to Granite and Polar) Granite: SBFW: the movie, is going good. Polar: Yeah, but you really want me to play Jasbre? Granite: Yes. Do it. Polar: Mmmmmk. (Camera pans to EB, Steve, Larry, Bob Ross, and Hoopla) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Great stunt Larry! Larry: I can’t feel my elbows. Steve: That’s the spirit! (Spot and Plankton are finishing up their movie when a siren sounds) EB: (through megaphone) everybody please come to the movie theater I had the show’s production crew build. Steve: Yeah, it’s premier night! (Everyone comes into the theater and sits down) Steve: So we’re watching EB and crew’s movie first, because the 10 of you who weren’t in it will vote on a best actor. (The movie opens with a shot of Larry running down a beach) Hoopla: HOOPLA! I’M FRIGGING DROWNING AHHH! Bob Ross: Oh no, somebody save him. (One movie later) EB: Hoopla was voted best actor. Now we’ll watch the other movies. (Amaya and The Sixth Doctor’s movie plays) Amaya: I’ll just use this here time machine to go back in time and stop time from ending! (Spot and Plankton’s movie plays, and everyone is let in tears) Larry: WHY DOES THE DOG ALWAYS DIE?! Spot: Ruff! (Polar and Granite’s movie plays) Polar: (best Jasbre impression) I am Jasbre! And I am back! Granite: (best Matchy impression) How could this happen? (Crappy action music plays as “Matchy” and “Jasbre” get into a fight) Granite: I will end you! Steve: Okay, now it’s time for Poopla and Boxy’s movie. Where is it? Poopla: Wel Boxy was supposed to film, but he did nothing. So we have no movie. EB: Oh my, we have an issue there. Poopla and Boxy, that’s failure to complete a challenge because you didn’t even try. Poopla: POOPLA! but why? Boxy didn’t do anything! EB: I didn’t want to have to do this, but the lawyers will kill me if I don’t. Boxy! You have been disqualified. Boxy: (falls over and gets escorted out onto the stage) EB: Okay, now let’s watch Squidina and Squilliam’s movie! (The movie plays) Steve: We have winners! Squidina and Squilliam, congrats. (Everyone gets back onto the plane, and then goes to sit around the table) Squidina: So for our first nomination, we’re choosing Spot and Plankton because they had such a good movie. Plankton: Drat! Squilliam: And for our second nomination, we’re choosing Granite and Polar for being a serious threat. Polar: Are we the new Bob Ross and Donald Trump? Steve: Well viewers, you know the drill. Who’s going home next on EVICTED? Category:Evicted! Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts